Imagine
by CitliEly
Summary: Su cuerpo aún reaccionaba a él, aún le pertenecía, no importaba lo mucho que deseara negarlo aún era suyo. El deseo dolía pero podía manejarlo, con lo que no podía era con la añoranza, la necesidad de ese cuerpo junto al suyo, de esos ojos, de esa voz. (Para SheiAng)


Su cerebro se encontraba mareado, haciendo oscilar sus ideas, quizás no había sido una buena idea…

Sus ojos castaños se posaron en el teléfono que tenía entre sus dedos dudando, pensando… imaginando…

Se dejó caer, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sentía un vacío aplastante en su pecho que le oprimía los pulmones y el corazón impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Suspiró profundamente, tratando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba de controlar la furia y la tristeza que le inundaban pero más que nada tratando de controlar su mente, esa mente que siempre se mostraba lógica y fría pero que en el fondo fantaseaba tanto como un niño.

¡Maldito fuera aquel rubio imbécil!

Aún podía percibir su suave aroma rodearlo, el calor de aquellos músculos apretarlo contra aquel cuerpo que tanto añoraba y maldecía ahora. Cerró su mano con fuerza aplastando el pequeño celular, deseando tener el coraje de destruirlo y acabar de una vez con esa tortura pero sabiendo que aún guardaba la pequeña esperanza de…

Acercó nuevamente la botella a sus labios dando un trago largo y amargo a aquel líquido que lo adormecía, haciéndose extrañamente consciente de cada una de sus respiraciones y sus latidos, del largo de sus propios dedos, sintiéndose empequeñecer dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Su mente viajó nuevamente a todos esos escenarios que le fueron presentados, tentándolo, prometiéndole un mundo prácticamente perfecto y arrebatados tan duramente, casi de la nada. Los recuerdos de las tardes flojas entre aquellos brazos se mezclaban con las fantasías compartidas con aquel de orbes azules, con las promesas que habían hecho con el otro…

Esos brazos rodeándolo con fuerza desde la espalda mientras sentía el rostro del otro esconderse en su cabello y olfatear aspirando su aroma, distrayéndolo del próximo proyecto, mejora o invención en la que estuviera metido. Ese pecho apretado contra su espalda, cubriéndolo, protegiéndolo.

Las tardes en las que el militar pasara sentado sus horas mirándolo, dibujándolo en una arcaica libreta; captando cada detalle en su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir desnudo aún a pesar de su ropa, robando de sus labios dulces y castos besos aleatoriamente antes de dejarlo volver a su trabajo.

El tacto de aquella cálida y lechosa piel sobre la suya, la fuerza escondida de aquellos músculos que lo sostenían firmemente cuando hacían el amor, la avidez y fiereza de esos labios sobre los propios, sus perfectos dientes dejando marcas en su cuerpo, el intoxicante aliento que compartían, que arrebataban a su compañero mientras se amaban libremente. El modo en el que después de tomarlo o dejarse poseer por él lo atraía a su pecho y acariciaba su espalda, cómo besaba su frente y lo dejaba dormir sobre su pecho escuchando su corazón; cómo lo miraba…

¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué había tenido que caer así? Su cabeza y su alma seguían aferrados a aquellas promesas, a esos dulces y amargos recuerdos, imaginando ese mundo con él.

Tomó otro trago largo, algo de aquel líquido escapó por la comisura de sus labios, resbalando entre su descuidada barba haciendo su camino hacia su cuello, su clavícula, perdiéndose en su camisa y añadiendo más recuerdos a la lista que se acumulaba en su mente. Recuerdos de una rosada lengua recorriendo ese mismo camino con hambrienta devoción, de unos gentiles y largos dedos delineando su cuerpo, enroscándose en su cuello y presionando lo suficiente para excitarlo y hacerlo suspirar.

Su cuerpo aún reaccionaba a él, aún le pertenecía, no importaba lo mucho que deseara negarlo aún era suyo. El deseo dolía pero podía manejarlo, con lo que no podía era con la añoranza, la necesidad de ese cuerpo junto al suyo, de esos ojos, de esa voz.

Su mirada comenzaba a nublarse mientras lo maldecía. Había puesto su mundo, el de ambos, por completo de cabeza; después de todas esas promesas, de haber compartido sus más íntimos secretos, después de haberlo hecho abrirse ante él, mostrarse por completo vulnerable y desnudo, lo había mirado y dejado de lado, descartándolo como un juguete viejo.

Viejo…

¡Oh, la ironía! ¡El Capitán era el perteneciente al siglo pasado y había sido él el descartado cual juguete viejo! Una sonrisa llena de tristeza se formó en sus labios, suspiró con un aliento lleno de alcohol y dejó caer su cabeza a sus rodillas, su mente traicionera le presentaba imágenes de lo que había perdido mezcladas con imágenes de lo que nunca había alcanzado a tener.

¿Por qué había sido tan cruel de presentarle aquel mundo sólo para arrebatarselo después? ¿Por qué había puesto esas fantasías en su cabeza si él ni siquiera alcanzaba a imaginar un mundo así? Más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, apenas podía controlar los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de descartar todas esas imágenes en su cabeza, abandonándose poco a poco a un sueño inducido por la ebriedad y el dolor. Sentía su alma desgarrada aferrarse sin sentido alguno a esas promesas y dulces fantasías que lo mecían lentamente adentrándolo en el sueño, volviendo casi táctiles sus fantasías mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas imaginándose entre esos brazos, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno, disfrutando el aroma de su cuello y amando cómo su rostro encajaba perfectamente allí…

Sólo imaginando…

Imaginando ese mundo repleto de cotidianeidad y cariño, de un amor tan puro, tan dulce y aun así lleno de pasión, deseo y lujuria…

Ahora sólo le quedaba eso, su imaginación, sus fantasías. Suyas únicamente.

Se abandonó al sueño imaginando, fantaseando aún aferrado a aquel maldito teléfono pero sin ceder a sus deseos de llamarle.

Era preferible simplemente imaginar un mundo así.


End file.
